


Follow My Lead

by Pearl_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Girl/pseuds/Pearl_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garnet's mothers decided to move her two states over and drop her in a new high school, she expected everything to be boring.   She never expected to catch her teacher sleeping with her classmate Pearl, or that she would fall for Pearl herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:  New Kid, New Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction! I've kind of been on a Pearlnet kick lately and wanted to write something myself. Here it goes!

She was late, and to make matters worse, she was late on her first day. Garnet hadn't complained to her mothers about not wanting to move. She kept it to herself along with the silent reassurance that everything would be alright. In reality, she felt like she had given up a lot. Old friends, the stardom that came along with being on the basketball team and classes that she had a natural ability to do well in. 

Sure, this school had a basketball team. She could make new friends and even catch up in class, but the point was that she didn't really want to. She'd never express that, mostly because it just wasn't her style but also because both of her moms worked really hard to be able to afford their new house. 

Her mom, Ruby, had put in countless hours patrolling the street as a cop until she was offered a position as 'Detective' two states over. Mother Sapphire was a work-from-home business woman who wanted nothing more than to see her wife happy, even if it meant towing their reluctant seventeen-year-old far from home.

Garnet sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her schedule. It was technically second period, but she had been asked to seek out her homeroom instructor for some sort of brief orientation. Apparently the history teacher was known as Miss. Quartz and she occupied room 204 for most of the day. 

Because classes were still in session, the hallways seemed barren and empty. It was almost disturbing how quiet the school got. Garnet unintentionally made a mental note of the eerie silence before turning to see a ugly gray plaque that read '204' to the left of a closed door. 

Garnet had half expected to see a class in session when she stuck her head in the door. However, she was only met by darkness. She began to reach for a light switch and thought of calling out Miss. Quartz name, but was interrupted by a low, throaty moan that erupted from behind the desk. 

A cold chill shot down Garnet's spine. Her brain told her to turn right around and wait outside the door for her homeroom teacher to be finished with... well... whoever she was fucking. Her feet, however, had a different plan. They lead her to the far right corner of the room so that she could catch a glimpse at the commotion. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a beautiful giant busying herself with a skinny stick of a girl. 

Garnet contemplated how to handle this situation. She came to realize that interrupting may be the worst thing to do. It's best not to make enemies, she told herself. Instead, she slipped back out of the classroom and gently shut the door before loudly clashing her knuckles against the wood in a ferocious knock. 

Inside the door, she heard the thud of a falling chair and a scurry that reminded her of two mice. Garnet folded her arms over her chest and waited patiently until the lights flickered on and the door was pulled open by the taller of the two women, the one Garnet presumed to be the teacher. Her hair had somehow perfectly fallen into place. Garnet was almost jealous. She wished her after sex hair looked that good, "Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Is something wrong?"

"My name is Garnet, I'm new. I was told to come see you."

The woman blinked in surprise, "Oh! That's right! I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow."

"Forgive me." Garnet glanced over the woman's shoulder at the girl who had busied herself in paper work and stapling. Garnet hadn't been able to see it before, due to the dim lighting and the fact that the heavier woman had been on the girl, but the student was beautiful. She had pushed her strawberry blonde hair into place and buttoned her crisp white blouse. 

It was almost as if they had never been doing it on the floor. 

"That's quite alright!" Quartz assured her new student, "Unfortunately my class starts... well, in ten minutes. I'm not sure I could show you around properly in that amount of time... but maybe..." She looked over her shoulder at the young woman and smiled, "Pearl, would you show her around?"

"M-me?" Pearl looked bewildered by the question, "I have English next--"

"I'll write you a pass. Besides, haven't you already finished the novel that they'll be working on?"

Pearl's cheeks became a deep shade of magenta, something Garnet couldn't help but think was cute, "I suppose I could... if it would be helpful to you."

Quartz's beautiful brown eyes softened when they found Pearl's blush, "It would be very helpful." 

The lanky girl nodded at her teacher before gathering her belongings and exiting the classroom, "Alright," She turned her attention to Garnet, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Garnet. Now, where is your first class?"

 

Garnet tried not to ask too many pointless questions, but one kept coming to her mind, "You and Miss. Quartz must be pretty close." This, of course, was less of a question and more of an obvious observation. Pearl reacted just how Garnet thought she would. She got flustered and seemed to flinch away from the topic.

"How come you're the only student in there during second period?" Garnet pressed.

"W-well, I'm a student aid." Pearl explained, "I only needed a few credits to graduate, so I had a free period. Because Miss. Quartz has always been my favorite teacher, I offered to help her out with paper work and such."

Garnet pursed her lips and nodded slowly, "She's hot."

"Beg your pardon?" Pearl came to an abrupt halt, "That's a very inappropriate comment."

"What?" Garnet smiled, "She is. I bet lots of students get crushes on her." 

Pearl's eyebrows knitted together. Her brilliant blue eyes became dark and tired looking as they shot towards the ground, "Did you..."

"Yeah." Garnet shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Pearl didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should thank the new student or if she should just start ignoring her completely. Maybe both. 

"This is your third period." Pearl stopped in front of the science lab, "Chemistry." 

"Thanks." Garnet leaned her back against the wall, "Does that mean we're ending the tour here?"

"I...think that's a good idea for now." 

Garnet nodded understandingly, "Alright. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes." Pearl agreed, "Uh, be seeing you." And then she was just gone, leaving Garnet to think about what she had just seen.

Maybe this new school would be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Date-Date or Fuck-Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see that people actually read this! I'm going to try to post at least twice a week (Once during the week and once on the weekend) but I'm really into writing this right now so I might post more often than that! (Hopefully that'll make up for the writers block I'll get in about a month)

"Yo, P!" The bleach blonde teen slumped down in a chair across from her prim and proper friend and wiggled her eyebrows, "You'll never guess what happened to me in third period."

Pearl, in turn, was still stuck on the events of earlier in the day and had almost completely missed what her classmate had been trying to tell her, "Hm?"

"There's this totally hot new chick. She's like... over six feet tall! And hot! Did I mention that?" The intrusive girl, or Amethyst, as Pearl had known her since grade school, nearly jumped across the lunch table in order to get her hands on Pearl's shoulders, "Girl, I'm telling you. This chick is fine. "

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who her pudgy friend was talking about. The new student- Garnet, Pearl remembered, was certainly easy on the eyes. Not only that, but she was calm and collected. Even when confronting Pearl about her relationship with Miss. Quartz, she never once hinted that she was anything other than content with the information she had gotten a hold of. Still, it made Pearl's stomach churn in discomfort knowing that someone else knew. 

Amethyst was the only one of her friends that had been aware of Pearl's powerful crush on the teacher (and boy did she get a laugh out of it) but she had no idea that the feelings had been reciprocated or that Pearl had been sleeping with the teacher. If she did know, how would she react? Pearl assumed that out of all of her friends, Amethyst would be the most understanding- of course, Pearl would also never hear the end of it and it would immediately become public news. As much as Pearl loved her friend, Ame was a blabber mouth.

Of course, if anyone found out Miss. Quartz would surely end the relationship. It was bad enough that Pearl would have to wait until she was out of high school before she could publically express her feelings for the older woman. She often dreamt of those days. The days where they could walk down the street holding hands and go on 'dinner dates' rather than having 'study sessions' that almost always consisted of Chinese take-out and late night sex. 

So what was she going to do about Garnet? The girl seemed understanding enough, but Pearl wasn't reassured by that. She needed more than a strangers word. She needed Garnet to understand where she was coming from...

But that meant talking to the new student. Pearl didn't even know if she could face her. After all, how much had she seen? Did she see Rose peck her on the cheek or...more?

She prayed for the first one.

"P, you even listenin'?" Amethyst crammed a forkful of macaroni in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, my mind is somewhere else. You were saying?"

"I was saying that you should talk to her."

"Who?"

Amethyst stopped chewing, "Uh, Garnet. Duh. She's smokin' and you haven't had action since... ever." The adorable blonde shuddered, "Jesus, I don't know how you do it."

If only you knew...

"Oh, I don't know Amethyst. I'm really invested in my studies right now... it's my last year and I'm taking all AP courses. Plus, I have a ballet performance coming up and I'm president of the fencing club this year... I just don't think I have time for a girlfriend."

Amethyst sat jaw slacked and silent for a good ten seconds, "You know what I just heard? A bunch of excuses." The somewhat younger girl jammed her finger into Pearl's small chest, "I get why Jasper's single- she's a meathead. And Lapis is mean and Peri is probably in love with her laptop- but you? Well, you're definitely not perfect, but you're kind of attractive, I guess. I hear some people like your face."

Pearl felt her face flushed and looked down to her lap in order to conceal it.

"Besides, I already talked you up to her."

"W-what?!" Pearl's giant blue eyes tripled in size, "I can't- I mean-"

"What could it hurt?" Amethyst leaned on her elbows, "She said she saw you on her way to class and thought you were cute."

Amethyst must have been mistaken. Why would Garnet say something like that with the information she had obtained?

"Amethyst...are you sure you're not..." Pearl searched for the right term, "Stretching the truth?" It wasn't impossible or even unlikely for Amethyst to tell a white lie every now and again. Or even within ten minutes of a conversation. 

Amethyst huffed, almost like she was offended, and angrily crossed her arms over her busty chest, "P, would I lie to you?"

Pearl didn't think twice before responding, "Yes." 

"Look, she did actually say that, and you can even ask her. She's going to eat lunch with us." 

Pearl nearly leapt from her seat and ran. The only thing rooting her to the table was Amethyst's presence and the fact that Jasper was walking towards them with Garnet by her side, "Our team is pretty good, but we're a bit short handed since the season started. Coach'll probably find a spot for you easy." 

"That'd be great." Garnet shrugged off her back pack and plopped it on the seat next to Amethyst before sitting herself.

"Lazuli and Peridot are running behind. They caught the science lab on fire again. I keep telling the teacher not to make them partners, but he doesn't listen."  
Amethyst nearly fell on the ground laughing, "Jesus! I wish I could have seen that! Can you imagine?" 

"I hear it was funny." Garnet agreed, "Luckily no one got seriously hurt."

"Oh! Garnet, this is my friend Pearl. The one I told you about?" Amethyst motioned to her friend and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"It's nice to meet you. Pearl, was it?"

Pearl swallowed down hard and forced a nod, "Yes. I, uh...it's nice to see you again." 

"You two know each other already?" Jasper asked through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Mhm. Pearl was giving me a tour earlier." Garnet explained, "Unfortunately I've got two more classes to get through and I'm not quite sure where they are."  
Amethyst swiped Garnet's schedule out of her hand and skimmed the words, "Oh, you know what's totally funny? Pearl's in both of these classes. AP French with Johnson and AP World History with Quartz. She can totally show you the way."

Garnet lowered her sunglasses, revealing one blue eye and one brown, "I don't want to impose."

"N-no..." Pearl felt her body shrink as she forced a shake of the head, "It's no problem at all. I'd be more than happy to show you the way."  
"If it's not too much trouble, that'd be great."

"Yes... well... find me when lunch ends and we'll walk together. For now, I should go to my locker and grab my books."

"But lunch still has another twenty minutes." Amethyst argued, "Admit it, you're ditching us to study again!"

That had only been partially true, but Pearl didn't want to admit that the less time she spent with Garnet the more sanity she had, "You caught me."

"Whatever. Fine. Leave." Amethyst stole a scoop of pasta off of Jasper's lunch tray and scowled playfully, "Miss. Know-it-all."

Pearl rolled her eyes and bit back a smile, "Goodbye, Amethyst."

Garnet watched the girl go. She hadn't intentionally checked out her classmate, but it was hard not to when she wore such a tight skirt. Amethyst wasn't oblivious to this. 

"Y'know, as much as she bugs the shit out of me that girl's got it going on." Amethyst told Jasper loud enough for Garnet to hear.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at her friend and partner-in-crime, "What? Are you hitting on Pearl now?"

"I've known P since kindergarten. She's like an annoying older sister or something."

"Yeah, most people don't call there sister's hot." Jasper pointed out, "Besides, everyone knows Pearl is attractive. Her looks aren't a problem, it's her bitter ass personality."

"I think it's cute," Garnet joined in, "the way she's so particular."

"You don't know her like we do." The bulky teen argued, "Pearl always has to have it Pearl's way. She's almost impossible to work with."

"Yeah, but she's right most of the time and she puts in a lot of work when she believes in something."Amethyst fought. 

Jasper scoffed, "Since when do you defend her?"

"What are you guys talking about?" A lovely girl with a dyed blue bob and a summertime tan sat across the table from Jasper.

"Lazuli, yay or nay? Would you date Pearl?"

"Like, date-date or fuck-date?" 

"Date-date." Jasper insisted.

Lapis Lazuli wrinkled her nose, "I don't know. She talks too much for me. I'd totally bang her, though." 

A second girl, this one much shorter with jelled up yellow hair, sat besides Lapis and quickly pulled out her laptop, "Are we seriously having this debate again?"

"Again?" Garnet couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, 'again'." The blonde looked up from her computer screen and stared Garnet down through thick glasses, "Oh- and Lazuli, Pearl will never have sex with you, so stop flirting with her."

Lazuli closed the top of her friend's laptop and smiled, "Are you jealous Peridot?"

"Oh, please." Peridot hissed, "You flirt with everyone. It's actually quite pathetic."

Before Lapis could get a word in, the entire table became aware that Garnet had stood and gathered her belongings.

"I'm going to meet up with Pearl."

"She's probably in the library." Amethyst advised, "But be careful. If you're too loud in there, you'll get yelled at."

"Yeah, by Pearl." Jasper muttered.

 

Pearl struggled to keep her mind on History as she skimmed through the heavy textbook. She knew that Rose gave quizzes on Tuesdays and liked to get the best possible grade on them. Her thoughts were soon scattered even further when a tall, afro-wearing teen took a seat across from her. She removed her long and dark sunglasses and hung them from the neck of her plain white shirt, "Amethyst told me you might be here." Garnet whispered.

"I... see." Pearl tapped her fingers impatiently on the opened book.

"I know you're uncomfortable around me right now, but I just wanted you to know that you have no reason to be." 

Pearl felt her heart jump into her throat, "So... you're actually okay with me...you know..."

"No." This answer caught Pearl off guard. Not because it was honest, but because it was blunt, "I think it's a really bad idea to get involved with a teacher." Garnet looked briefly at Pearl's trembling hands before reaching across the table and taking hold of them, "But it's your life and I'll respect your decisions. Besides... I don't know you well enough to make any real judgments."

The light haired girl bit back tears and forced a small smile, "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. I really owe you."

"Well, there is one thing you can do for me."

That surprised Pearl, "Of course. Anything."

"You can let me take you out this weekend."

Garnet tried not to laugh when Pearl's jaw fell, but a chuckle slipped past her lips, "I... we have established the fact that I'm in a relationship with someone, right?"

Garnet shrugged her shoulders, "A secret relationship doesn't seem like much of a relationship to me. Besides, I just want to get to know you. No strings attached, I promise." 

"But...why?" 

"You're interesting." Garnet explained, "You seem like this prim and proper person, but you have a whole other side. I want to know more about that side."  
"I...suppose we could do something."

"Great." Garnet stood, "Now, shall we head over to French?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the Rose/Pearl, Garnet/Pearl pairings, but if there are any others you want to see let me know!


	3. Chapter 3: An Amazing Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter. I'm going to try to post another chapter either tomorrow or Monday to make up for the length!

French had gone by in a breeze, but the second Garnet walked through the doors of room 204, the tension became thick. Pearl, who normally sat in the front and kept her eyes glued to Miss. Quartz, had taken a modest middle seat instead. Garnet admittedly could have given her space, but she stayed right next to the girl who she had become determined to befriend. 

Quartz wasn't oblivious to the change, either. She made a mental note of the fact that her favorite student seemed off and had taken a different seat than normal. It was because of Pearl's strange behaviors that she rushed through the day's lesson and skipped the weekly pop quiz.

"Alright, class. Please read pages ninety-seven to one-hundred-n'-five." She looked up to the clock that sat on the other side of the room and, with fake shock, proclaimed that she had no more material for the day and that she would release class early.

No one complained and students quickly filed out of the classroom. Garnet followed the group, but made an effort to stay at Pearl's side. This was quickly proven pointless when Quartz called the blonde to stay after and help clean up.

"I'll be out in a minute." Pearl assured Garnet. 

Since she wasn't exactly in a place to object, the taller girl took herself out into the hall and waited while listening very closely to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Pearl, you seem distracted today. Is everything alright?"

Although it wasn't obvious in Pearl's voice, both Garnet and Rose Quartz could feel the hesitance, "Yes. Fine."

"Are you sure?" Rose pressed, "If something's wrong, you can tell me." 

Silence.

"Are your aunts giving you trouble again? I know they've been tough on you since-"

"That's not it." Pearl snapped, "I...I don't mean to yell. I'm sorry, it's just..."

Rose walked across the class room and engulfed the thin student into a tight embrace, "I know things have been hard for you since you lately, but I just want you to know how proud I am of you for being so strong."

Tears welled up in Pearl's eyes, "Rose, please... that's really not it."

Rose leaned away from the younger, but did not break the embrace, "Oh Pearl... My Pearl... I hate when you get this way. It worries me to no end."  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean for you to worry."

"I would worry less if I knew what was wrong." 

Pearl searched her mind for something she could use as an excuse, "I was asked out today."

Rose's worried expression faded, "That doesn't surprise me at all! You've always been popular. So, who was it this time?"

Pearl sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile, "Someone I don't know very well."

"Well, that's a great way to make new friends. Do you plan on taking them up on their offer? It's a girl, I'm assuming."

The teen wasn't exactly sure how to respond, "I mean... I'm not really interesting in dating anyone else."

Rose looked put off by that statement, but before Pearl had time to process the beautiful giant's expression, it changed into something else- concern, "Pearl, don't you want to date someone your own age?"

"No of course not!" Pearl stepped closer to her teacher, "Rose, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else."

The older woman's eyebrows furrowed, "Is this really what you want?"

Pearl braced herself for a moment before doing the bravest thing that she could think of. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against the teacher's, "I've never been more certain of anything." She assured the florescent haired woman.

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she let her heart take over and smiled warmly down at the beautiful student who she had become smitten with. The one that she desperately didn't want to hurt, "Are you still staying with Priyanka and her family?" 

The gorgeous teen's eyes dropped to her navy blue flats, "Yes."

"Then I'll drop by tomorrow night. For now, though, I have a meeting."

Pearl tried not to question Rose's methods. Her visits sometimes consisted of sex and girl talks, but other times she genuinely wanted to know how Pearl was doing and only dropped by in order to make sure everyone was getting along.

Pearl secretly hated those kinds of visits. She didn't like the idea of Rose learning more about her home life. Didn't she already know enough?

Pearl found her new schoolmate hanging around outside of the classroom, "You didn't have to wait." She told the dark skinned beauty.

Garnet simply shrugged her shoulders in response. Pearl looked around the empty halls and then back towards Garnet, "So... are you interested in joining any after school activities?" 

"I'm looking to join the basket ball team." Garnet explained, "But as I understand, they only practice on Mondays."

The beautiful blonde brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed, "I normally stay afterschool for debate and fencing, but I think I'm just going to head home today."

"Do you live nearby?" Garnet asked.

"I used to." Pearl paused briefly, as if to think about what the proper explanation would be, "I'm staying with a family friend right now, so I have to take the bus."

"Nonsense." Garnet smirked and adjusted her glasses, "I'll take you home."

"Do...you have a car?" 

"Something like that." Garnet shoved her hands in her jean pockets, "What'd ya say?"

"I don't want to trouble you-"

Garnet chuckled into her palm, "It's no trouble at all. Besides, I'd like to hang out with you."

Pearl sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, "But why?"

"Well, for one, you have an amazing smile."

The shorter girl quirked an eyebrow when she realized that she had never truly smiled in front of Garnet, "How do you know?"

Garnet didn't answer. Instead she turned and started towards the door, "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

Pearl followed hesitantly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Problem With Small Towns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST made it. I said Sunday or Monday, yet it is 12:00ish which means TECHNICALLY it's Tuesday (boohoo)   
> ANYWHOO   
> I hope ya'll enjoy this Chapter.

When Garnet said she had 'a ride' Pearl expected to see a broken down car. At the very most, she thought Garnet may have gotten her hands on a used sports car. She was not expecting a sparkling Harley motorcycle. 

"Do you have a-" Before Pearl could finish her thought, she had to spring to catch a helmet that had been flying in her direction. 

Her afro-wearing friend smirked and adjusted her long sunglasses, "Shall we?" 

"This really doesn't seem safe." Pearl pulled her long brown coat tighter around her waist with her left hand while holding the glittering red helmet in the other. 

Garnet put her hands gently on Pearl's hips and pulled her a bit closer. Pearl could almost feel the warmth radiating off of the taller girl, "Do you trust me?"

"Wha-- no! I just met you, how could I possibly--" Garnet removed her glasses and smiled warmly down at the stunning strawberry blonde. Her glimmering heterochromiac eyes made Pearl's breath catch in her throat, "Unfortunately I have already missed the bus. I suppose I really have no other choice."

"I suppose so." Garnet swiped the helmet from Pearl's grasp and kindly slipped it over her semi-curled short hair cut, "Hm. You look good wearing my things." 

Pearl thanked the stars that she was wearing the helmet at that moment. Her face had surely turned scarlet and burned like the deep depths of hell, "Well, I'm sure it suits you better than it suits me." She managed after a moment.

"Nonsense. You could make a trash bag look glamorous."

"I-I-" Oh great. Now she was flustered.

Garnet smiled, victorious, and moved her hand from Pearl's side to her hand, "We should get you home. I don't want your..." Garnet paused. She recalled Quartz mentioning that Pearl lived with a woman named Priyanka. She wanted to know more about it, but she wasn't about to push sore buttons.

Pearl figured that Garnet had been listening in earlier. She told herself not to get mad, that it wasn't worth it, "The Maheswaran family. That's who I'm staying with. "

Garnet nodded curtly, "Let's go then." She climbed on the bike. Pearl hesitantly followed her lead and put her hands lightly on the curly haired woman's shoulders.

"Hold on tight." Pearl clutched the leather of Garnet's jacket, "Maybe... put your arms around my waist."

"Oh." Pearl jerked her hands down and around the woman's waist, "I-is this okay?"

"Hm..." Garnet revved the engine, causing Pearl's grip to tighten and the space between them to close, "There you go."  
~~~~~~

Garnet held the bike as Pearl swung her leg over the side and hopped off with ease, "Are you sure you haven't ridden a bike before?"

"A bike, yes, a motorcycle, however, I have not. I have ridden a horse though, and dismounting is very similar." 

"Oh, you're an equestrian?"

"Well... my family is of high social standing. Before my mom died, she made sure I was enrolled in several well-perceived sports. Ballet, fencing, equestrian, gymnastics..." Pearl's voice trailed off.

Garnet chuckled, "I was always more of a karate kid."

Pearl nodded slowly, her eyes plastered to the frost covered grass, "I'm not surprised."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Pearl tore her eyes from the ground. When their gazes met, Garnet's jaw clenched. Pearl's amazing sky colored eyes had been glazed with water. Garnet grabbed Pearl's arm. The towering woman pulled Pearl into her chest and held her tightly. 

At first, Pearl was stiff, but the strength and power in Garnet's hold caused her muscles to loosen. Pearl allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks, but only because Garnet couldn't see her face.

"Pearl?" The two woman separated at the sound of the foreign voice. They looked towards it and found a young school girl, maybe middle school age, with her school bag hanging from one hand as she strolled up the driveway, "Are you okay?"

Pearl rubbed the wetness from her face and laughed, "Yes, yes. Hello, Connie."

Connie blushed when Pearl leaned down to eyelevel. She pulled her bag to her chest, "H-hi... umm...who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Garnet!" Pearl motioned to the other teenager, "She's my friend from school."

Garnet held back a smile when she heard the word 'friend', "Nice to meet you." She told the young girl.

The young girl's eyebrows came together skeptically, "Are you two... just friends?"

"Yes." Answered Pearl,

While at the same time Garnet answered, "For now."

Connie's lower lip stuck out, "Well, my mom says no means no. So if Pearl doesn't like you, you should just back off."

Garnet held her hands up in defeat, "I understand completely."

"Good!" Connie pointed to her eyes and then to Garnet's, "I'm watching you." She quickly stormed off after believing that she had successfully intimidated the new comer.

"That's some crush she has on you." Garnet said once she was gone.

"I'm quite aware." Pearl turned her attention back to Garnet, "It's really a shame."

"So... I've gotten you home safely."

"You have." Pearl agreed skeptically.

"But there's still the matter of our date."

"'Date'." Pearl said the word slowly. It tasted strange on her tongue, "You do realize--"

"Of course. We're just going to get to know each other, right?"

Pearl smiled sheepishly, "If you say so."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Garnet pulled her helmet on over her head. She gave Pearl a two fingered solute before climbing onto her bike and pulling out of the driveway. 

Pearl felt a knot form in her stomach. Something told her that the year was far from over.  
~~~~~~~~

 

Garnet stopped at a local gas station in order to fill up her bike and grab a Red Bull. She didn't expect to see Quartz of all people inside. Just as she began to approach, she realized that the massive woman was in the middle of a phone call.

"--I've been looking forward to seeing you all day.... yes, I've been thinking of you too," She giggled, "We're still on for dinner on Friday, right?" A pause, "Oh, you're so sweet." Another pause, "I'll meet you at the movies at six... bye." She swiped her thumb across the screen of the smart phone and spun around to find her new student looking at her.

"Oh! Garnet, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Do you live nearby?" Garnet asked, "Because I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally realize this is a lot to happen in one day, but I've been writing this for a week so far and I have so many ideas going in and out of my brain that I need to add certain things into the story quickly. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Lots of angst to come! (Is that good or bad? Who could say?)


	5. Chapter 5: The Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL  
> I need to thank my new Beta FemslashFatale- who, by the way, you should definitely check out if you get the chance!  
> Also, since we are in the process of editing the updating may be...well...a bit less frequent (not that it was particularly speedy as it is) You may have noticed I really don't update more than once a week  
> [WOOPSIES]  
> I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH THAT AT THE VERY LEAST

Somehow, in this light, the Rose did not seem to have her original beauty. Her eyeliner had smudged beneath her eyes and her curls had become wild and untamed. The sweet scent of her perfume had dulled and been replaced by an aroma that reminded Garnet of the busy school halls, sweaty and stale. 

The same couldn’t be said for the Garnet though. As Rose Quartz studied her, she noticed that the girl was still as dark and beautiful as before. It wasn’t because the day hadn’t worn her down. Her hair was frizzy, just like Rose’s, and her cologne barely stuck to her leather jacket. Still, she was beautiful. Her calming aura was what made Quartz marvel. The expression that was printed across the her face was calm, despite the thick tension that sat between them. Rose hadn’t yet figured out why the air was so strained, but she was about to find out. 

Garnet broke the long held silence with a heavy sigh. The two of them had been standing outside of a tall brick apartment complex for what felt like an eternity after they dismounted Garnet’s bike. Rose had tried to start a conversation by asking about Garnet’s day, what classes she liked, if Pearl was kind to her. All of the questions were met with short, curt responses that suggested she wanted to talk about something else. 

“I’m sorry,” Garnet laughed half-heartedly and ran her hand over her thick afro, “I overheard you on the phone. You’re supposed to meet someone soon… am I holding you up?”

Rose tilted her head without really meaning to. That was a habit she had. Some people tapped their fingers when they were nervous or averted their eyes when they were ashamed, but Rose was a head tilter. She would do so whenever she was confused or when she felt like she was missing something. “It’s alright,” she assured Garnet, “I always have time for my students.”

That’s for sure, Garnet thought . She didn’t want to feel negatively about her new teacher, but it was difficult at that moment. “Were you talking to your spouse,” she asked bluntly. 

“Oh my!” A bellowing laugh exploded from Rose. “No, that’s not it at all. I’m not married.”

That’s good, at least. Garnet released a light sigh, “Sorry. It’s just, it sounded like you were on your way to a date. I don’t want to keep you from something like that.”

“It is a date,” Rose told Garnet. “ But there's no reason to rush.”

Garnet felt her fists clench as she forced a smile. “I don’t know. Dates are a big deal to some people.”

Rose shrugged her shoulders. “It’s nothing serious. Dates tend to seem frivolous when you get older.” She leaned back on the brick wall of the small building and looked to Garnet. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

For a moment, Rose could have sworn she saw the girl’s neutral expression flex into something else, but whatever it was didn’t stick around long enough for Rose to be concerned. 

“I’m… just having trouble adjusting,” she lied. “This town is small and I’m used to being in the city.” 

Rose’s brows came together, but a smile remained on her face. “It’s only your first day, sweetie.” She put her hand on Garnet’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Give yourself time to adjust to your classes and get to know some people--” Rose paused just before clasping her hands together. “I know! Do you remember that girl that gave you a tour today?”

At that point, Garnet was just indulging Rose’s interest in helping. “Of course. Pearl, right?”

“That’s right! She’s a very nice girl and she has a very diverse group of friends. I bet they would be happy to include you! I’ll talk to her tomorrow if you’d--”

“No!” Garnet said all too quickly. She let herself take a moment to regain her composure before continuing, “I’ll talk to her.”

Rose smiled. “She’s a very special student and I know she’s going through a rough time. I’m sure she could use another friend just as much as you could.”

“A rough time?” Garnet inquired, “What do you mean?”

Rose Quartz hesitated to answer any questions, but after a few moments, she decided to tell the new student the bare minimum. “Pearl’s mother died over the summer. She was in a bad accident and by the time she reached the emergency room, she had been declared brain dead. Pearl idolized her mother, which made the situation much harder on her.”

“I see.” Garnet looked to the ground and let her eyes linger on her scuffed black combat boots. She still recalled Pearl’s perfect blue eyes shining with tears. She must have thought about it for a long time, because Quartz had to clear her throat in order to gain the student’s attention.

“It was very tragic. Her mother, Bianca, was a saint. People knew her as the ‘White Diamond’ because of her amazing abilities as a doctor. Patients and co workers loved her. The only people that could compare were her sisters Golda, or as most know her, ‘Yellow Diamond’ and Azura, the ‘Blue Diamond’.”

Garnet whistled. “Wow.” 

“Yes. The Almas family is the talk of the town.” Rose agreed.

“Pearl Almas…” Garnet muttered under her breath, “What a pretty name.”

“Yes. It’s very fitting for her.” Rose thought aloud. She hadn’t really meant to say such a thing, but she didn’t see the harm. Garnet wasn't aware of her relationship with Pearl. 

“You really care about her, huh?” 

“I do.” Rose admitted. She looked up at the clear blue sky and listened to the wind knock what was left of the orange leaves off of the trees. “I hope she’ll find someone who will do right by her someday.”

Before Garnet had a chance to ask what Rose meant, the vibration of the Android phone in her pocket made her nearly jump out of her skin. She took her phone out. Her eyes widened. It was her mother.

She held the phone to her ear and listened with a clenched gut as her mother very quietly asked, “Where the hell are you?”

 

Pearl woke up at four A.M. in order to make it to her Advanced Ballet class where she spent two hours working up enough of a sweat to need a shower, only to wind up fencing with a fellow club member who just happened to be in the gym. She won the duel, of course, but she ended up feeling disgusting and sweating through her leotard. 

Luckily, the locker room was fairly quiet at seven in the morning, which meant she could take a long, hot and much needed shower without any interruptions. She didn’t technically need to be at the school until 8:30 and it was less than fifteen minutes to walk. She sometimes went early in order to get study time in at the library, but it was Wednesday and she didn’t have any tests or quizes to worry about. For most teachers it was just a day for lectures and simple worksheets. Pearl didn’t need to be early.

The scorching water trickled down her aching muscles as she pressed her forehead to the ugly gray tiled wall in front of her. She thought about how she could fall asleep right then and there before forcing herself to stand upright and running her hands over her tired eyes. “Okay,” she mumbled into her palms. With a tense grip, she yanked the handle of the shower from ‘H’ to ‘C’ and nearly jumped out of her skin when the cold water came down on her like raining needles.

It was a terribly uncomfortable yet highly effective method she had used to perk herself up several times before. Well, that and highly caffeinated tea. After roughly five minutes of unbearable coldness, she cut off the water. 

For a while, she just stood there. She didn't think, she didn't move, she just stood in a silent state of being. An image of her mother flashed in her mind. She blinked away the unconscious twinge of grief and pulled back the thin plastic shower curtain. 

The locker room was completely empty at that point. Pearl pulled a towel around her torso before heading towards the mirrors and unfogging them with the palm of her hand. She stared back at the reflection that found her. A thin face. A prominent nose. Pale skin. Pink lips. And then, her eyes moved to her arms and legs. Thin, but muscular. Any human being in their right mind would have found Pearl beautiful. 

She didn’t feel beautiful. She felt ugly and useless. Like she was supposed to be something that she wasn’t. She could still feel Golda yelling at her and criticizing her weaknesses as her cousins Marigold and Violet listened from the other side of the door. She could hear the eldest, Marigold, snickering in the hall as Golda berated her for what felt like the thousandth time because she was not smart enough, not elegant enough, not good enough to be an Almas. The ache in her heart as Aunt Azura turned her back on the situation was still present. Maybe if Pearl had just asked the Blue Diamond for help or run to Violet for support…

No.

It wouldn’t have mattered. 

In the end, she was just a bother. A waste of space that reminded her family that their beloved Bianca was gone. The sister that would have been alive if it weren’t for the love letter Pearl had left on her nightstand earlier that morning.

She wanted to be mad at her mother. That letter had been meant for Rose’s eyes only. Yet, she couldn’t be mad. In the end, Bianca was just doing what any responsible mom would do. She wasn’t even angry at Pearl. She was excited to know that her daughter had a crush on someone, but wanted to stop her before she ended up with an unrequited love. 

The last words Pearl heard from her mother, the words that the entire Almas family knew by heart, were, “Hey sweetie! I found something in your room and… well… I know you have a little crush on someone! I think we need to talk about it, so I’m going to pick you up early from gymna-” the call had been cut short by the sound of metal on metal and screeching tires. 

She felt so much pain from it all. It hurt so much. 

She hated Golda for the things she had said, she hated Marigold for the relentless taunting, she hated Azura for not doing anything, but most of all… she hated herself for destroying the one thing in the world that she held dear.

Because in the end, she never would have been able to reach Golda’s expectations or stand up to her cousin, but maybe she could have saved her mother’s life.

If she had just hidden the stupid letter….

But then again, she never could do anything right.

The person who had always believed in and defended her was gone. When she needed her mother the most, she wasn’t there. 

Pearl dropped her towel to the ground and reached for her stick of deodorant. Her vision somehow ended tangled with the mirror once more, and she frowned at the sight. Deep cuts zig-zagging up and down her abdomen. Some were short, and some were long but all of them were reminders of just how weak she was.

 

When Pearl exited the gym at eight, she found a beautiful woman waiting for her while leaning against a large metal bike. Pearl’s heart caught in her throat as Garnet lowered her sunglasses and offered a mind-bogglingly beautiful smile. 

“Good mornin’.” The taller gave a short wave to her new friend, “How’re you?”

“W-what are you doing here?” Pearl asked. 

“Been texting Amethyst. She told me I could find you here.”

Pearl wanted to roll her eyes or to curse Amethyst under her breath. For a moment, she even wanted to tell Garnet to leave her be. Despite all of the ideas that ran through her head, the only response she could manage was a simple, “Oh”

“I hope you don’t mind. I was worried about you after yesterday.”

Pearl couldn’t fathom the thought of Garnet being worried. Why was she even still bothering with Pearl? Pearl had made it abundantly clear that she was not interested in any sort of romantic involvement. So what did Garnet want?

‘I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.’ Pearl’s eyes widened when the sweet sound of her mother’s voice raced through her thoughts. Her mother, who often quoted scholars and authors in order to enrich Pearl’s mind. 

In that moment, Pearl understood. Garnet was trying to be her friend.

A small smile sprawled across Pearl’s lips, “I don’t mind.”

Garnet held out a new helmet, one that was shiny and blue, and winked, “I knew it. You do look pretty when you smile.”

Pearl hugged Garnet’s back without any hesitation when they got on the motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that was repeated in Pearl's head was written by Helen Keller. I DO NOT OWN THAT (or any of the characters in this story, for that matter)


	6. Chapter 6: Mr. Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having a Beta-Reader. It's like the best thing ever. Thanks, by the way, to all of you who have been reading! It means a lot! I'm gonna post a story-chapter once a week but this week I'm also going to post a chapter about a side character. Lemme know if you have any suggestions!

Chapter 6: Mr. Universe 

Mrs. Fishman was often referred to as Vidalia. The art teacher had broken barriers with students when most teachers wouldn’t consider talking to the youngsters outside of class. Vidalia had also been known to invade the privacy of her fellow faculty. Most didn’t mind. Like her best work-friend Dr. Bismuth who was a Chemistry Ph.D turned shop teacher. She catered to many of the same methods in dealing with the kids as Vidalia. 

The two women were always joking around and prefered messy tactics when getting things done. They weren’t particularly big on planning out their lessons or even showing up on time to class, but they were two of the most popular teachers among students and faculty alike. 

Vidalia didn’t know Quartz personally, but she did know that her fellow teacher was secretive. It didn’t matter how many questions she threw at the bigger woman, Rose always knew how to evade or make something that was extremely important seem frivolous. She was a good teacher and she truly did care for the students, but something always seemed off about her. Bismuth felt the same way.

The two had a good friendship at first. For a long time they were attached by the hip. It was only a few months prior when Abena and Rose had stopped talking. They would no longer sit next to each other in the teacher’s lounge or hang out after hours. Bismuth latched herself onto Vidalia instead, which the older woman didn’t mind.

Bismuth had a way with the ladies. It didn’t matter if they were straight, gay, or reptilian, the thirty-something-year-old was a quick thinking, smooth talking, six-foot-two mass of rugged dark muscles and the most hauntingly handsome features a girl could hope for in a lover. It didn’t take Rose long to become intoxicated by the beauty that was Abena Bismuth. 

 

Vidalia waited a good two weeks to see how things would play out before asking Bismuth personally why she had stopped hanging out with Quartz. Bismuth hadn’t said much in the beginning. Something about respecting people’s privacy. It was only after a drunken get together with Vidalia that she fessed up the truth.

“Rose is sleepin’ with someone she shouldn’t be sleepin’ with.” Vidalia had tried to decode Bismuth’s words before the two-hundred pounded body builder fell asleep on her kitchen floor. 

It had been the next morning when she was mumbling the words to herself that her son, Sour Cream, happened to overhear. 

At first the teen rolled his eyes and gave the classic, “Really mom?” 

It wasn’t the first time she’d brought drama home from work. Sour Cream and his group of friends were unusually laid back, so he couldn’t understand gossip for the life of him. “Look,” he said curtly, “It doesn’t matter if she’s sleeping with a raccoon, a married man or even a student. It’s none of your business.” 

Then it hit her.

Rose Quartz was sleeping with a married man! Or so Vidalia thought. This idea was quickly shot down by Bismuth.

It wasn’t until Vidalia sarcastically said, “So what? Is she fucking a student or something?” that she got her answer.

The always strong and powerful Bismuth had shrunken away from the conversation and bitten her lower lip.

That had been at the start of the school year. Bismuth had sworn Vidalia to secrecy and Vidalia in turn had taken it upon herself to find out who the student was. It wasn’t a tough thing to figure out. 

And so Vidalia thought she had figured out Bismuth’s riddle. She believed that she knew who Rose’s secret love was. 

 

It was on a cold fall day when a long haired man who looked no older than twenty-five came barreling into the school like a confused mustang. His overgrown and shaggy dark locks had been tied up into a wild bun on the top of his head and he held a dozen wilting roses clutched to his chest. 

“Um,” Bismuth, who had been walking through the halls in order to make it to her classroom in time stopped the shorter man and smiled. Stars practically lit up in his eyes when he peered up at her. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah!” The man shook away his starstruck expression and pulled an old, crumpled piece of paper that looked like it belonged in the phone book from the pocket of his black jean jacket. “My girlfriend works here!”

“Oh, okay.” Bismuth scratched her chin thoughtfully. “Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Rose Quartz.” 

The woman’s face darkened. “Oh.” She forced a smile, but that only made her look scary in the young man’s eyes. “You’re Greg.”

“Uh…” He swallowed hard and pulled on the collar of his t-shirt, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I’ve heard of you.”

“She… talks about me?” His face lit up.

“No.” Bismuth snapped bitterly. “Well, no more than her students, really.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I’ve heard about a couple of them, too!” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So...which classroom is she in?”

Bismuth checked her wristwatch. Second period had just started. “Room 204.” A chill shot down Greg’s spine when he heard the ice in her voice. “For future reference, it’s not a good idea to interrupt a teacher’s planned day for romantic purposes.”

“O-okay. I completely understand. This will be the last time.”

“Oh, and Mr. Universe?”

Greg, who had been trying to avoid her gaze, locked eyes with the tall woman, “Yes?” 

“Make sure you knock.”

 

After a week at Beach City High and a good three hours of studying notes, Garnet still didn’t understand what the difference between ‘Balance’ and ‘Proportion’ was. Vidalia, had taken it upon herself to send the students through the hallways with the cameras on their smartphones. Take a picture of something that follows the art principles we’ve been discussing, she had suggested. Luckily, Vidalia was a pretty laid back teacher and passed out As like flyers on the street.

Garnet decided to pop in and see how things were going with Pearl and Miss. Quartz. She had stopped in on them once or twice in the past week on her way to classes. Quartz thought it was because she had a crush on her favorite student, but Pearl was almost certain Garnet only checked in on them in order to casually spy on the situation. In truth, it was a mix of the two. Maybe if Rose or Pearl had expressed dislike over it, Garnet would have stopped showing up unannounced. As it was Pearl had finally gotten used to the new kid’s presence and even seemed to be warming up to their friendship. Quartz, on her end, was more than happy to see the two girls getting along, even if she did try to keep a bit of space between them.

It was on her way to the class that she spotted a short man with a guitar case strapped to his back standing outside of room 204. He was leaning against the brick wall beside the door and trying to prop his drooping flowers up right.

“Hello.” Garnet stopped in front of him and removed her sunglasses. “Are you lost?”

“Huh?” The man, who appeared to have been in a trance, looked up and smiled, “Oh, no. I’m just…” He sucked in a deep breath and held it, “I’m nervous, you know?”

“I...see.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” He asked.

Garnet was thrown off by the question, “I...can’t say I have.” 

“It’s amazing! It’s like… The Gods made someone just for you and you were lucky enough to find them among the billions of people on this planet.”

Garnet nodded slowly. “Suppose that must be nice.”

“It’s amazing!” He fist pumped the air, only to have his hand drop and dangle at his side once again. “It’s just… scary, y’know? Like, what if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then you would probably be sad.”

His face twisted somewhat bitterly at first, but then he smiled and laughed. “You’re funny! Are you a student here?”

“Yes.” 

“That’s awesome. I dropped out of highschool to persue music, but I think it’s definitely-”

“Who are you looking for, exactly?”

A smile swung across the man’s face, “The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“That’s not going to be specific enough.” Garnet put her hands on her hips. “There are several beautiful girls at this school.”

“The biggest and most amazing of them all- Rose Quartz.”

Garnet’s heart dropped into her stomach. That… couldn’t be right, could it? Quartz had made her out-of-school romances seem pointless and silly. Garnet thought back to the talk she had with Quartz after school. At the time, it seemed like she was devoted to Pearl, but when she truly examined the conversation she realized just how vague Rose had been. Garnet bit back a curse… she should have known better. Why would a woman in her late twenties be interested in a seventeen year old? Still, she didn’t want to see Pearl hurt. She wanted to tell the beautiful teen herself. Maybe over coffee or in presence of a psychiatrist, but she couldn’t leave things like this, “You should leave. Now.”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you-”

At that moment, the door to room 204 swung open and out came Pearl, “Please try to be courteous of the on going classes and lower your voices.” She looked to Garnet and smiled faintly, “You should really know better,” before turning to the man and arching a brow, “Who are you?”

“I’m Greg Universe. You must be Pearl. I’ve heard a lot about you! Rose told me she has an assistant during her free period. She always talks about how helpful you are!”

Pearl’s face reddened at the compliment, “Oh, you must be a friend of Rose’s.”

“Pearl, can I talk to you?” Garnet’s voice boomed over top of the two.

“Actually I’m Rose’s boyfriend.” Greg explained.

The red on her face drained, and Garnet had to all but catch Pearl to keep her standing, “I’m sorry.” Pearl pulled away from Garnet’s hold and forced a smile, “I think I misheard you. Did you say that you’re--”

“Rose’s boyfriend. Greg Universe. That’s me!” The man smiled and held out his hand for Pearl to shake.

“That’s...impossible.” Pearl’s voice shook as she backed away from the two, only to knock into Rose.

“Greg?” Rose’s eyebrows shot up, “What are you doing here during school hours?”

“I wanted to bring you these!” He held out his sweaty fist to reveal the dying plants, “A-and I wrote a new song-- for you!”

“Pearl…” Garnet put a strong hand around the thin girl’s upper arm and pulled her close, “Are you okay?”

The thin girl proved to have remarkable strength as she tore away from Garnet’s hold and bolted full-speed down the hall.

“Pearl!” Rose and Garnet cried in unison. Garnet held her hand out to Rose when she started after her, “I’ll handle this.” She assured the teacher.

“W-what’s going on?” Greg asked, “Is she okay?”

Before the words even left her lips, Greg knew they would be dishonest, “It’s...nothing. Come in.”


	7. Chapter 7:  Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been a while, but I've been getting back into the flow of school and haven't had much time to write. This chapter hasn't been edited yet, but as soon as we get around to it I'll post the proper version of it. For now, here's this:

Chapter 7: Amethyst 

Breathing seemed like an easy task. It was never something Pearl really had to think about. Of course, there were moments where she had to breath a certain way, like in dance or yoga, but she’d never been so stripped of breath that she felt suffocated. 

That is, until she found herself cowering in the corner of the Janitor’s closet with her forehead pressed to her knees and her hands tightly gripping her hair. In that moment, she couldn’t remember how to breathe. The only motion she could feel in her chest was the rapid beating of her heart.

Everything felt wrong- everything was wrong. Rose...love...Rose...sex...Mr. Universe...boyfriend...Rose.... HER Rose…

But she wasn’t HER Rose…. She was also Greg’s Rose.

Pearl’s skin felt tight, like it was going to rip right off her throbbing muscles. 

How long had Rose and Greg been together? Had Rose kissed him? Had she let him touch her? Had she moaned his name the way she had moaned Pearl’s? 

An image of Rose mounting the beautiful man flooded Pearl’s mind, similar to the way that her lunch flooded the ground.

She had always known that Rose was too good for her. Always worried that she’d find someone else. But that’s just it… it was just worry. Pearl had never truly felt the threat of another human being taking her Rose away.

“Pearl?” Pearl’s thoughts were not halted by the sudden presence of her new friend. Garnet, in turn, was not shocked to see Pearl in such a state, “Pearl, c’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She knelt next to the girl and pulled her to her feet.

The blonde staggered a bit before finally falling against Garnet, who was quick to prop her upright. The taller teen studied Pearl. Her short hair had been tousled and was standing up straight. Orange vomit dripped down her pink blouse and clung to her black pencil skirt. Her once beautiful face had been drained of color and looked more skeletal than human.

Pearl didn’t say anything. It seemed as though she was looking at Garnet, but the truth was she didn’t know what she was looking at. Was this real? Maybe she was just having a nightmare. 

Oh, please, Pearl thought, let this be a nightmare.

But it wasn’t

And the reality of that hit as soon as Garnet pulled her into the largest bathroom stall and started unbuttoning her top.

Reality slammed down harder than a falling brick. Pearl tried to grab Garnet’s nimble fingers, but it was too late. Her shirt was opened and Garnet was frozen in disbelief. She removed her sunglasses to further inspect the deep gashes and protruding scars. The marks covered the girl.

“Does anyone know about this?” Garnet asked in soft stutters.

Pearl sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and nodded, “Ro-” Pearl couldn’t manage the woman’s name, but luckily Garnet seemed to grasp what she was saying.

Garnet wanted to yell at Pearl, to tell her that she was crazy, but she knew that would only worsen the situation, “Hang on…” Garnet yanked her t-shirt off over her head and handed it to Pearl before she began blotting Pearl’s skirt with a wet paper towel. 

For a moment, Pearl just stood with the red shirt in her hand. She stared down at it, examining the fabric a little too closely. It had a pattern on it of some sort, but Pearl couldn’t see it through the tears that fogged her vision. 

“C’mon now love,” Garnet took the shirt from Pearl’s hand and helped her into it, “It’s okay to cry.” 

As Garnet zipped her hoodie, Pearl broke down. Sobs and tears and shaking followed. Garnet pulled the thin girl into a tight embrace and held her there.

“Is everything okay in there?” That voice.

It was Amethyst.

“Pearl just got Sick.” Garnet called through the thin door.

“Oh, shit.” Ame peaked through the crack between doors, “I’ll tell her third period teacher. Maybe take her to the Nurse’s Office?”

“It’s pretty bad. I’m just going to take her home.” 

“Dude, I don’t think she’s in any position to be riding on a motorcycle. I have a car though. I can drive her to Priyanka’s office. Maybe she--”  
“Pearl just needs some rest.” Garnet insisted, “Drive her home. I’ll follow on my bike.”

“Is...something going on?” Amethyst asked hesitantly, “Pearl?”

“Ya’ll better have passes.” Amethyst nearly jumped out of her skin when a large hand came down on her shoulder. Bismuth paused in order to better hear the stifled sobbing, “Hold up… is someone crying?”

“Pearl got sick.” Amethyst explained.

The large teacher’s eyebrows knitted together, “I see.”

“We’re going to take her home.” The short teen went on, “If...uh...that’s okay.”

“Normally--” Bismuth sighed, “It’s fine. I’ll notify your teachers. Get her somewhere safe.”

“Thank you.” Garnet called from behind the green door.

Amethyst couldn’t help but wonder why Pearl needed to be ‘Somewhere Safe’.

 

Bismuth burst into Rose’s classroom with her hands balled into fists, “Rose!” She snarled. Her harsh voice made Rose’s young gentleman friend nearly jump out of his skin.

“Abena?” Rose’s eyes widened in shock, “What a surprise. How can I-”

“So I guess you told Pearl the truth.” Bismuth stormed up to the pink-haired woman’s side, “You really shouldn’t have waited this long. I’m pretty sure you just fucked up a kid that wasn’t exactly sane to start with.” 

“Wait,” Greg stepped between the two women, “What are you talking about? Is something wrong with that kid?”

Bismuth’s eye twitched as she looked from Rose to Greg and then back to Rose again, “He doesn’t know?”

“Abena--”

“No!” Bismuth backed away from Rose’s oncoming touch, “You knew she had problems. You knew what she was going through, and you decided to start fucking her anyways. I thought it was love because you told me it was…. I thought when you started seeing Greg it was some kind of phase, but you told me that was love too-- and that’s fine! You can love more than one person, I get it, but you can’t love them both without them knowing it. You can’t play with people’s feelings and assume that they’ll be okay with it!” Bismuth sucked in a deep breath, “So let’s set things straight,” She looked to Greg, “Pearl is not just a ‘kid’. She and Quartz have had relations for months. It started shortly after school let out last year when the two were volunteering over the summer. Mid-September is when you two started dating, right?”

Greg didn’t know how to answer. He managed a slight nod of head, but somehow felt that wasn’t the appropriate response.

“Did you know that she was seeing Pearl?”

Greg swallowed down hard and looked to Rose, “No.”

“Well, Pearl didn’t know you were seeing her, so I guess that’s about fair.” With that, Bismuth turned and left.

Greg kept his eyes locked on Rose, waiting for an explanation.

 

Garnet carried Pearl to her bed, where after a sleeping pill and a cup of herbal tea she quickly passed out. 

Amethyst waited for Garnet in the kitchen while she raided the cabinets for any good snack food. Unfortunately for her, the Maheswaran family was extremely health conscious and didn’t really believe in ‘Trans Fats’. She settled on a cup of Applesauce (which she ate with her fingers) and propped herself up against the counter top. 

“She’s out.” Garnet told the short Hispanic girl. 

“Yeah?” Amethyst licked the food off of her lips and studied Garnet’s face, “So, do you want to tell me what happened?”

“She got sick.” Garnet replied.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. You know, I’m getting really tired of watching my best friend fall apart and not being able to do anything about it! I care too!”

Garnet didn’t react.

“Damn it!” Amethyst flung her plastic cup across the room, “I’ve known her for fucking years! You’ve known her for, what, a week? What makes you so great that she trusts you more than me?!”

That made Garnet scoff, “Pearl doesn’t trust me. I’m not even sure she likes me.”

“She likes you more than me.” Amethyst pouted.

Garnet made her way across the kitchen and picked up the empty applesauce cup, “I’m pretty sure the reason you don’t know anything is because she likes you.”

“What don’t I know?” Amethyst pleaded, “I can’t lose her, dude. I just...can’t.”

Garnet wanted to tell Amethyst everything. She wanted to express her concern, but she knew that she couldn’t. She knew that it wasn’t her place to tell Pearl’s friends anything, “Have you tried asking her?”

“All the time. It’s like she thinks I’m going to make fun of her.”

“Would you?”

“No! I love Pearl! She’s my friend! I know I make jokes sometimes, but I want to help!” Tears ran down Amethyst’s cheeks, “I need to know...please, Garnet.”

“I’m sorry.” Garnet pulled out a kitchen chair and sat, “But if it means anything to you, Pearl knows how much you care.”

“How? How could she possibly? She won’t even talk to me--”

Amethyst yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, “I’m sorry, Ame.”

The short girl whirled around only to find a tired eyed Pearl looking back at her, “Pearl, you’re awake-”

“I heard yelling.” Pearl sniffled, “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Of course I do.” Amethyst took Pearl’s hand in her own, “We’re pals, right? I’ll always have your back.”

“I know that now.” Pearl managed a smile, “I guess that means we have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
